Mala suerte
by luishana
Summary: Hay días en los que todo sale mal y crees que es mala suerte. No puedes decir eso hasta que no se acabe el día y saber si fue verdad o no... pero definitivamente, hoy fue mi día de buena suerte...One-shot


Ya era muy tarde, debía ir a la cama y descansar. Mañana sería un gran día. Empezare con una gran junta con los accionistas extranjeros donde les mostrare mi proyecto finalizado. En la tarde iré de compras y al salón de belleza porque en la noche tengo la gran fiesta del año. Donde toda la elite de la sociedad se reunirá. Tome el despertador y lo puse a las seis de la mañana para así acostarme tranquilamente.

Definitivamente mañana nada podía salir mal, era mi momento de gloria.

-0-

Abrí mis ojos al sentir los rayos del sol, me estire para despertar mis músculos. Realmente había descansado. Unos segundos de relajación y reaccione, mire el reloj que se encontraba a mi derecha. Ya eran las siete con cuarenta y dos minutos. Me había quedado dormida.

¡Demonios!

Llena de pánico y estrés me levante y entre al baño; me deshice de mi pijama y entre a la bañera, gire la manija del agua caliente y un chorro de agua helada cayó sobre mí. Solté un gran grito, pero no podía esperar a que el agua se calentara así que entre apretando fuerte los ojos para bañándome en tiempo record mientras mi cuerpo temblaba por el frio.

Salí lo más rápido que pude de la bañera y me envolví en una toalla, por suerte ayer por la noche había preparado mi ropa. Un lindo traje sastre color negro, una falda y saco, con una camisa blanca y unos tacones de aguja. Me arregle lo mejor que pude, mire de nuevo el reloj y ya eran las ocho con doce minutos. Agarre una bolsa y metí mi maquillaje, cepillo y accesorios. Ya me arreglaría completamente en el trabajo. Normalmente no soy tan atenta en mi aspecto, pero hoy es la junta y realmente quería lucir lo mejor que se pudiera.

Tome la carpeta con varias copias del informe de mi proyecto, mi laptop y mi celular. Suspire para tranquilizarme, solo era un pequeño tropiezo en mi perfecto día. Llegue a mi auto y antes de poder abrir la puerta nuevamente mi karma me atacaba. El neumático estaba desinflado. Ahogue un grito de frustración y vi mi celular, cada vez era más tarde.

¡Mierda!

Desesperada mire a mi alrededor y como si un pequeño ángel estuviera cuidándome vi a mi vecino de al lado que subía a su vehículo.

— ¡Naruto!—grité esperanzada.

Mi rubio vecino al parecer no me escucho, así que puse mis cosas en el piso y corrí lo más rápido que pude, pero a decir verdad con estos tacones no era nada fácil.

— ¡Naruto! —grité de nuevo.

Puso en marcha el coche y retrocedió lentamente. Al parecer esta vez si me escucho porque se detuvo y bajo. Agradecí internamente.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué tal tu día? —preguntó muy sonriente.

—No tan bien como lo esperaba—dije con una risa nerviosa—. Naruto, necesito que me hagas un favor.

— ¡Dime! —comentó observándome y después fijo su mirada en mi coche. Hizo una gesto como comprendiendo lo que me sucedía—. Tienes problemas con tu automóvil ¿eh?

—Necesito llegar lo más rápido que se pueda al trabajo, ¿Podrías llevarme? —pregunté algo apenada.

—Seguro—dijo muy sonriente. Amo a mi vecino, es tan amable y gentil.

Tome mis cosas y cerré mi auto, subí lo más rápido que pude al de Naruto y mi vecino arranco. Platicamos sobre varias cosas, le conté todo lo que me esperaba el día de hoy. No pensaba deprimirme por un simple tropiezo, ya llegando al trabajo se que todo mejorara.

Por fin llegamos a mi oficina y me despedí de Naruto prometiéndole que le debía una y que lo invitaría a salir. Pero mi día al parecer no iba mejorando, al bajar del auto camine un poco y el tacón de uno de mis zapatos se rompió. Por el impulso tropecé y tire todas mis cosas ganándome una pequeña herida en mi rodilla.

Lo primero que hice fue mirar hacia atrás y ver si Naruto aun seguía ahí, por suerte ya se había marchado y no vio mi gran accidente. Me levante y recogí mis cosas; varias personas me miraban con burla, me quite el zapato y camine con mucha dignidad al interior de la oficina. Subí al cuarto piso en donde se supone debía estar hace más de dos horas.

Llegue directo a mi oficina sin saludar a nadie, por suerte la junta era hasta las diez, aun tenía un poco de tiempo. Deje mis cosas en el escritorio y mire mi zapato. No entendía que mal había hecho para merecer esto. Pero aun no me resignaba, siempre he sido muy positiva y no lo dejaría de ser solo por un poco de… _mala suerte_.

Me deje caer en mi gran silla y gire un poco, tratando de relajarme.

— ¡Frentona! —gritó mi amiga Ino abriendo de par en par la puerta.

— ¡Cerda! —dije sin muchos ánimos.

—Eres una inconsciente, debiste haber estado aquí desde muy temprano—me regaño, pero la verdad no le hice mucho caso.

—Lo siento, hoy no ha sido mi día—dije con un suspiro pesado.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó ahora cambiando su tono de enojo a preocupación.

Le comente lo que había sido mi odisea de la mañana y le mostré mi zapato. Ella suspiro y se acerco a mí.

— ¡No te preocupes! —Dijo levantándome de mi silla—. Por suerte tuya—se burlo—, tienes una amiga muy buena que arreglo tus pendientes antes de la junta y que además siempre carga con unos zapatos de emergencia.

—Eres increíble—dije ya más animada.

—Lo sé—dijo con su ego muy inflado—. Me debes una y muy grande.

—No te preocupes, no eres la única—comente recordando a mi vecino.

Ino me trajo los zapatos de repuesto y yo me arregle un poco, me maquille y peine mi larga cabellera rosa. Cure la herida que me había provocado y ya no quedaba rastro de mi fatal inicio. Lista, hermosa y sin heridas estaba preparada para la junta con los inversionistas extranjeros.

Llegue a la sala de juntas y prepare todo, tome mi laptop y presione el botón de encendido… no paso nada. Preocupada volví a presionar el botón y mi laptop no reaccionaba. Mire a la puerta y ahí se encontraba mi jefa Tsunade junto con dos hombres.

Trague gordo, de nuevo el karma me atacaba, ¿Realmente había hecho algo malo?

—Bien, Sakura—dijo Tsunade mientras todos tomaban asiento—. Puedes comenzar.

Respire profundamente y cerrando completamente mi laptop comencé a hablar sobre el proyecto. Lo conocía perfectamente, pero que mejor que llevar apoyos visuales. Aun así comencé a explicar y por suerte había imprimido copias del reporte. Conforme fue pasando el tiempo solo pude notar caras de aburrimiento y algo de estrés, sinceramente cada vez me sentía más nerviosa.

Agarre una pluma y por mis manos sudorosas se cayó. Me agache para recogerlo y solo pude escuchar como mi ropa se rasgo. Lo que me faltaba, mi falda se había trozado. Me pare de inmediato y sonreí, ahora mas apresurada di mi explicación y aun así el tiempo pasaba lentamente.

Por fin mi tormento termino y la junta finalizo, salí lo más rápido que pude del lugar ocultando mi vergüenza. Este día ha sido fatal. Derrotada, me senté en mi silla y me comencé a mecer lentamente; mi frustración era tan grande y me sentía de lo peor.

— ¿Estás bien, Sakura? —preguntó Ino entrando a mi oficina. Al parecer se entero de lo que paso pues no me dijo frentona como acostumbra.

—Ya te contaron lo que paso ¿eh? —dije sin muchas ganas, nuevamente.

—Tsunade-sama quiere hablar contigo—dijo mi amiga muy seria y nerviosa.

Supuse de que quería hablar, la junta había sido un fiasco y lo más seguro que me mandaría directo a la luna. Me encamine a su oficina, ya ni siquiera me importaba el hecho de traer mi falda rota. Respire lo más profundo que pude y toque la puerta.

— ¡Adelante! —gritó mi jefa.

Una corriente cruzo mi cuerpo, miedo. Si bien mi jefa y yo teníamos una buena relación, también era muy conocido su carácter fuerte cuando las cosas no salían como ella lo planeaba.

—Tsunade-sama, sobre lo que paso ahorita…—traté de explicar pero ella me interrumpió.

—Los inversionistas dijeron que en la fiesta de esta noche darían su respuesta, no quería hablar de eso contigo—explicó muy pensativa.

— ¿Entonces? —pregunté ya un poco más tranquila.

—Toma asiento—me indico mi jefa—. Debo darte una noticia. A partir del lunes un nuevo compañero formara parte de nuestro equipo.

—Que bien—dije no muy emocionada pero si tranquila.

—El comité decidió que será tu compañero, te ayudara en tu trabajo que será más pesado en caso de que los inversionistas acepten.

Eso último lo dijo con una mueca de angustia, lo que provoco en mí también lo mismo.

—Tsunade-sama, yo… —traté nuevamente de explicar.

—Ya, vete. Debes terminar de organizar la fiesta—me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, si bien conocía su carácter, también sabía que en el fondo era muy comprensiva.

Regrese a mi oficina y tome mis cosas, ya era muy tarde pero aun alcanzaba mi cita en el salón de belleza. Animada por saber que me consentirían, deje mi oficina y tome un taxi. Claro que camine con cuidado para que nadie se fijara en mi falda. Llegue con unos minutos de retraso al salón, pero aun así me recibieron con mucho gusto.

Después de una sesión refrescante, donde mi rostro, manos y pies estaban más que bien, se enfocaron en mi cabello, que a decir verdad, era lo que más me gustaba, a pesar de su color tan extravagante.

Cerré mis ojos y deje que me arreglaran lo mejor posible, después de todo me lo merecía. Pero al abrir los ojos me quede completamente en shock. Mi cabello ahora era corto, llegando hasta mis hombros.

— ¿Qué le pareció, señorita? —me preguntó algo entusiasmada la chica.

—Dejaste mi cabello… corto—dije aun viéndome en el espejo.

—Lo… lo siento—dijo muy apenada al ver mi reacción.

—Eres una tonta, deja que le diga a la dueña para que te corran—grité muy molesta y frustrada. Este día iba empeorando cada vez más.

Pero reaccione y mire a la chica, de cierta forma me compadecí, me vi reflejada en ella y me tranquilice, probablemente el lunes ese sería mi destino.

—No te preocupes, no quedo tan mal—traté de animarla y de animarme a mí.

Y así era, no había quedado tan mal. Y lo tomare de la forma más positiva que pueda; un cambio de look me hacía falta. Salí del salón de belleza con camino a mi casa, llegue y me deje caer en la cama completamente agotada, cerré los ojos para descansar, solo eso, descansar y simplemente, me quede dormida.

Sinceramente este día había sido del asco, todo me había salido mal; la junta, mi ropa, un nuevo compañero, mi cabello. Pero no puedo decir que fue un día de mala suerte hasta que no se acabe ¿verdad? Puede que mejore.

Desperté poco después, un poco más tranquila y optimista. Tome mi nuevo vestido color negro, de tirantes y corto, un poco esponjado. Acomode mi cabello y sonreí, las cosas no podían empeorar y tenía un presentimiento de que todo mejoraría.

-0-

Mire la gran entrada, muchas personas entraban y salían. Se veían elegantes y contentos. Estoy segura que todo mejoraría. Entre a la recepción, mire a mí alrededor buscando a alguien conocido. Logre mirar una larga y rubia cabellera; me acerque a mi amiga y la salude ya más animada.

—Frentona, pensé que no vendrías—comentó ella algo sorprendida.

—Después de todo lo que me paso necesitaba relajarme—sonreí alegremente por primera vez en todo el día.

Ella me presento a varios conocidos y me señalo a gente famosa. A pesar de estarla pasando bien no podía dejar de pensar en los inversionistas y su decisión. Y como si los hubiera invocado, ahí se encontraban al fondo con Tsunade. Me disculpe con Ino y un amigo de ella. Tenía que saber su decisión.

—Buenas noches—salude muy cordial—. ¿Cómo se la están pasando?

—Muy bien, la fiesta se ve encantadora—comentó uno de ellos.

—Y las personas parecen estarla pasando bien—comentó el otro y eso me sereno mucho.

—Bueno, nos retiramos ya es tarde y mañana debemos tomar un vuelo.

Ambos se despidieron y salieron del salón. Atemorizada mire a mi jefa que bebía plácidamente de su copa.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté muy preocupada.

—Pasa…—dijo Tsunade dejando su copa en la mesa—que los inversionistas quedaron muy contentos con el proyecto.

—Yo lo siento mucho, no quería…—comencé a decir, pero medite las palabras.

—Los inversionistas aceptaron y el lunes vendrán a firma—dijo Tsunade muy orgullosa—. Felicidades Haruno.

No lo podía creer, aceptaron, a pesar de que la presentación no fue como yo esperaba. La euforia se adueño de mí y en un estrepitoso y gran grito alce mis brazos. Pero había olvidado que precisamente este día el karma traía algo en contra de mí. Al momento de mi explosión de emoción un mesero iba pasando a mi lado con una charola con varias copas llenas, inevitablemente termine mojada.

—Lo siento—gritó el mesero.

—No te preocupes, era lo único que me faltaba.

—Traeré unas toallas.

Sacudí el líquido que me queda aún fresco, sentí unas enormes ganas de llorar. Pero debo ser positiva, como siempre digo: _Sin lluvia, no hay arcoíris. _Además, los inversionistas habían aceptado.

—Sakura, te quiero presentar a tu nuevo compañero—dijo Tsunade al lado de un joven.

Entre tanto alboroto no me había fijado de su presencia, después de sacudir un poco mi ropa levante la mirada y me enfoque en esa persona. Me quede completamente anonadada.

Era el hombre más jodidamente sexy que he visto. Alto, de cabello negro, una piel nívea tan suave; unos ojos negros, profundos y seductores y esa sonrisa. Dios, creo que acabo de morir y llegue directo al paraíso.

—Él es Uchiha Sasuke—dijo Tsunade—, tu nuevo compañero.

—Mucho gusto—dijo con una sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy y cautivadora.

—Mu… mucho gusto—dije embobada viendo la perfección de ese hombre.

—Veo que te la estas pasando muy… _fresca_.

Reaccione ante tal comentario, recordé que aun estaba completamente mojada. Un rubor invadió mis mejillas y me aleje un poco. El mesero llego con varias toallas, estaba dispuesta a tomarlas cuando él las tomo.

—Te puedes retirar—dijo él.

—Ahora regreso—dijo Tsunade, pero francamente no me intereso.

—Te invito una copa en lo que te secas—comentó acercándose a mí.

Mi rostro se volvió aun más rojo, mi corazón latió frenéticamente y coloco una toalla en mi cabeza. Lo seguí aun embelesada por su belleza.

Hay días que todo sale mal y piensas que es tu día de mala suerte, pero debes esperar a que termine para poder saber si fue o no. Definitivamente… hoy fue mi día de buena suerte.


End file.
